


Rocking Chair （英訳）

by Kyokana



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:18:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyokana/pseuds/Kyokana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Major finds himself tied to a rocking chair in an unknown mansion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rocking Chair （英訳）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [揺り椅子](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/65988) by BasilLeaves. 



As Major Klaus Heinz von dem Eberbach regained consciousness, he realised that he was bound to a rocking chair. Six places at his arms, wrists and ankles were fixed with thick tanned leather straps. The bindings were not too tight and his arms and legs were not paralysed but it did mean that he could not easily break free.

His head was not fastened so he quietly turned around to check his surroundings. With the dark green curtain drawn and the light dropped low, the room was dark; however, the air in the room was warm from the fire in the fireplace, and it had a good smell of dry logs burning. The room was full of art objects whose value the Major had no way of telling, and there hung a familiar painting on the wall across from him. That was the portrait of the Major’s distant ancestor, ‘The Man in Purple’. The Major was given a start momentarily but he soon realised it was not the original. The size was different. It was a copy. The painting on the wall was one quarter of the size of the painting that the Major owned.

There was a sound of a door behind the rocking chair opening, and then the quiet sound of footsteps followed. Familiar to the Major, a tall man in elegant full-draped clothes appeared in front of him, pushing a dainty silver wagon with what looked like meals on it. The owner of the room opened his mouth.

‘You gained consciousness already? Early, as expected. Do you do tolerance training for drugs or something?’

Lord Dorian Red Gloria stood in front of the tied up Major, pretending to be innocent, with a wicked glitter in his blue eyes. His slender hip was in front of the Major’s face. The Major looked up showing neither surprise nor anger.

‘How did you bring me here?’

‘The wicked know the ways of their own kind… I am a thief. But it was tough since you are a lot heavier than the previous Pope.’

‘Bollocks. It was lucky for you that you weren’t hiding your face.’

‘What do you mean?’

The Earl charmingly tilted his head to the side. The abundant golden hair bounced.

‘If I could not see your face when you drugged me, I would have counterattacked before I lost consciousness. In that situation I probably could not hold back, so I may have struck close to home. Then what would be left there would have been me unconscious and you half -dead. That is not a good situation to be in.’

‘That’s a scary story.’

‘If you understood, take these off.’

There was no response. It’s not as if the Major was expecting one anyway,

The Earl snuggled up to the Major with faint smile, and pushed the rocking chair by placing a hand on one of the arm rests, causing it to swing violently. The Major frowned quietly. The Earl looked down the Major with a dreamy expression.

‘This rocking chair was the only thing I liked out of all the furniture that came with this mansion. It’s nice that it’s wide and the smooth curve of the arm rest is superb and elegant. At the same time it is solid and not so delicate that it will break when I tied you to it. The cushion is not bad either is it? I have never lived in a kind of house that has a rocking chair but I believe it is quite common in Germany. As soon as I saw this chair, I wanted to do this to you.’

‘Are we in Germany?’

‘I’ll tell you when I let you go. Those straps are not painful? Are they hurting you?’ You look very sexy when vulnerable but at the same time you can be very dangerous.’

The Major snorted but did not glance away from the Earl. Without taking his eyes off the Major’s face, the Earl slowly knelt down there and then and moved his face to the Major’s knees. Then having kissed lightly at the top of the knees, he held the Major’s waist and buried his face in his thighs and breathed in. The Major did not move one bit. Only the golden curls that fell like a waterfall moved. The Earl breathed out deeply, raised his face while his top half was still thrown on the Major’s lap and looked up to the Major. His gaze under his long lashes was full of desire.

‘I’ve always wanted to touch you. Like this.’

The words that were said breathily did not cause the expected outcry nor consternation. The Major did not even avert his eyes. With a facial expression that did not give anything away, the Major was looking down very closely at the man looking up to him, whose face was too flawless. When the blond brushed his curly hair back suspiciously and laid his hand on the Major’s face, the Major did not avert it and accepted the caress on his cheek. At that instant, the tips of long dark straight hair dropped from his wide shoulder and shadowed the Major’s face. The bound man did not take off his eyes from the other, and he was simply accepting the status quo. If his hands were free, he might have just quietly put his hair back behind his ears and kept staring at the other man.

It was the man who initiated this who could not remain unperturbed. 

‘Major, why aren’t you becoming violent or shouting?’

‘Because I am not disliking it.’

‘What?’

The blond was full of surprise. He was quick to drop the expression full of seduction and his eyes became wide slightly taken aback. The Major’s face did not even change colour.

‘I know what you are trying to do. You want to harass me. I don’t intend to give you what you want straight away.’

‘…Darn, you are one stubborn boar.’

‘And if I add, I know there is no possibility that you will hurt me. All you can possibly do is just about harassing me.’

‘You dare say so.’

As if he’d given up, Lord Gloria stood up with a disapprovingly tight-lipped mouth, and looked down on the trapped object of his affections. Still holding on to his sense of calm, the Major looked up at him. 

‘It’s not like there is any life-threatening danger. There is no secret here that needs to be protected. The one who tied me up is just a civilian who has disgraceful feelings for me. It’s not particularly a tense situation. Furthermore, the smell from that wagon is delicious. Serve some food promptly. How long has it been since you made me sniff the sleeping gas?’

‘You woke up much quicker than expected. There was no time to do anything naughty. I did not think we could dine before the meal got cold.’

‘It does not feel like a long time has passed according to my body clock, either. Why don’t you untie me straight away.’

‘I’ll let you go before Monday morning. If I disrupted your work, it will be far worse than putting you in a bad mood.’

‘It seems at least you have some sense.’

‘But I brought you here to forget to behave sensibly.’

The Earl again returned to his suggestive attitude and shot a spine-tinglingly lascivious look at the other man who remained bound. Then sandwiching the Major’s head with his hands, he inserted slim, nicely-shaped fingers into the black hair and moved his fingertips tantalisingly, and brought his lips to his forehead and touched. Irritated by the Major who did not even bat an eyelid, the moist lips fell on one eyelid. The Major obediently closed his eyes and received the kiss to the soft skin. But before the lips moved down to his cheek, the Major again opened his eyes, and stared back with his gray green eyes to the man’s face whose lips were barely touching his cheek. All of a sudden the blue eyes noticed that.

The Earl looked as if his pleasure had been spoilt and suddenly removed his body. Then he looked up and down at the man who was still bound to the chair and finally said. 

‘You in fact knew how to deal with me.’

‘Maybe’

‘If you behaved like that from the start, I may not have done something like this.’

The Major did not answer. The Earl sighed as if he had given up and took his eyes off the Major. Then he moved behind the rocking chair, put both hands on the back rest and slowly started rocking the chair.

‘From the first time we met, it looked as if you could not stay calm when you looked at me. It was the same whenever we met. So I’ve always wanted to say this to you: ‘‘Is it really that hard to forgive yourself for being captivated by me?’’ I should have said so. Then you would have immediately changed your attitude and pointed out with contempt my crime of arrogance. I probably would not have been this infatuated by you.’

The Earl kept rocking the chair. From behind he could not see the Major’s facial expression.

‘When I started being captivated by you, all my admirers immediately noticed it. They said I was extremely beautiful when in love. Almost luminous.’

When the Earl said so with a touch of self-derision, the Major gave a little sniff. The Earl closed his eyes, long eyelashes brushing his cheeks, and shook his head lightly. The abundant blond hair stirred. The Earl re-opened his eyes and leaned into the back rest. He looked into the Major’s face from the back of the shoulder, changed his voice and asked as if he was making a joke. 

‘I would like to dine with you but if I untie you, you will punch me in the face and go out there and then and that would be it.’

‘Most likely’

The Earl again went around to the front of the rocking chair, pulling the wagon to its side. Then, he bent his legs and straddled the Major’s lap. The chair rocked again. ‘I will feed you just to harass you. I want to stay with you a little longer.’

‘Hurry up. I’m starving.’

The Earl frowned at the man who looked unperturbed and sat back on the Major’s lap further. He shifted as if to check how comfortable it was, and the rocking chair moved unsteadily. Then the Earl reached out to the wagon on his right and poured aperitif into two small glasses.

‘I prefer vermouth sweet but you don’t so I chose a dry one.’

Having said so he held his glass in his left hand, and pressed the glass in his right hand to the Major’s lips. The Major acquiescently raised his chin up and downed his drink. Having watched that till the end, the Earl emptied his own glass and removed the covers from the dishes laid out on the wagon.

‘Contorno is your favourite unrefined chips so let’s have some vegetables first. Antipasto is a salad of Parma ham with white asparagus. Primo piatto is a cold cucumber cream soup. If you are hungry it might have been better hot but it is ok as the room is warm?’

‘I don’t really care.’

‘Secondo piatto is lamb. I know you like fish but I like to watch a man eat meat. You devouring meat is probably as sexy as when you were eating tomatoes in uniform. Then you can eat your beloved chips as much as you like. The last course is dolce and espresso. What would you like to drink as a digestif?’

‘I won’t eat anything sweet.’

‘Don’t say that and try it. It’s not too sweet. It’s the taste that suits a real man such as you, too.’

‘Stop the tedious talk. I’m starving. Start.’

The Earl picked up the plate for appetizer. The fork with the rose of the Red Gloria crest engraved carried Parma Ham wrapping neatly raw vegetables and white asparagus went back and forth between the long narrow plate and the mouth of the sturdy jaw of the military man. Major von dem Eberbach opened his mouth and ate what he received with the elegant ruggedness of someone from the military aristocratic family. The heavyset jaw moved regularly.

Next the Earl changed the plate and the Major drank the soup from a spoon held out by the Earl. The solid silver spoon smoothly slipped between the Major’s lips repeatedly, and each time his throat moved. After the soup the same crested fork delivered the lamb meat. The Major continued to eat quietly. After several round trips, the fork was replaced by the Earl’s slender, finely-shaped fingers. Even then the Major continued receiving the food resolutely. When, finally, a smooth fingertip passed the lips and invaded inside his mouth, the Major did not bite and his tongue simply pushed it back stoutly. The Earl started tasting his fingertips himself. Their gazes intertwined. Annoyed by the other man who did not show even a tiny bit of agitation, the Earl clutched a piece of meat between his teeth and leaned his face closer to the Major almost defiantly. The Major received the lamb meat from the Earl's mouth and reached out his tongue to lick off the sauce that was on Earl’s lips.

The Earl shuddered in response to the movement of the tongue, and then did not move after that.

The Major continued chewing calmly.

‘What’s the matter? I am still not full.’

‘…You are thoroughly cruel.’

‘Someone who has kept me tied to a chair has no right to say that. You are thoroughly selfish.’

Looking at the Major resentfully, the Earl licked up sauce that off his fingers. Then he arched his back, removed his body and looked down at the Major’s face. His cheeks, framed by his blond hair were flushed. The chair rocked to and fro. 

‘There was no one thus far who was ok after I treated them like this.’

‘It’s not like I don’t care. Touch me.’

Doing as he was told the Earl felt out at the front of the Major with his left hand which was not stained with gravy and saliva, and held his breath sharply when he confirmed the undeniable evidence. The Major continued in a voice that did not show any excitement.

‘I told you I did not dislike it. The body is honest. There is no point hiding it.’

The Earl raised his face quickly and stared at the other man with shining eyes full of wonder and happiness. Then he held on the Major. The chair rocked to and fro busily. The Earl’s hands were all over the still bound Major’s body. Initially tentative, they gradually lost their hesitation and roamed everywhere. The Major did not fight it. With his hands and legs tied up he probably could not have done anything anyway but he did not show any protest and did not try to avoid the Earl’s caress by stiffing up. The Earl panted wistfully and squeezed out a voice he could not contain himself.

‘I want to…drive you crazy…!’

‘Wash your hands. I will get annoyed if my clothes are ruined.’

‘It’s not just the fat from the food that ruins clothes.’

‘You mean…mine…or yours.’

‘I can’t believe you are saying such a thing!’

The Earl removed his body and stared directly at the Major with a bright smile full of happiness. However, the Major continued further, his face remained impassive.

‘I will say one more thing. If you do one further outrageous move, I will never see you again once I am out of here.’

The Earl caught his breath and stopped his movement all together.

‘Why.’

‘There is no particular reason. I’ll just do so.’

The Major replied without any feeling. The Earl glared at the Major’s face with eyes full of wariness and said in a sharp voice.

‘But I will chase you like I did before.’

‘It’s just that I will not be like before. If I seriously don’t want to see someone’s face, I will use my method.’

‘You mean the secret methods that you have acquired in your line of business?’

‘I don’t care what you think. But I will definitely act on the things I’ve decided. There is no room for argument.’

The Earl removed his body and searched around the Major’s face, not understanding his intentions. He did not look like he was joking but there was no hostility in his gaze either and it looked and sounded as if he was simply telling the truth as it was. The Major continued as if to counter the Earl who was about to speak.

‘These things should be done between the sexes, because the purpose of it is reproduction. It is not favourable to deviate from its original purpose.’

‘Are you serious?’

‘Of course.’

‘Even though you are like this?’

Glancing up with his eyes glued onto him, the Earl moved around his hands in a skillful manner. He was expecting a groan or moan from the Major but neither was forthcoming. 

‘Lord Dorian Red Gloria. The reasons I do so are my duty, social standing and responsibility as the head of the von dem Eberbach family. Your status, nationality, gender, and your secret job, all those are reality. On all accounts there should not be anything further between us. My reason firmly affirms so. And I obey.’

The calm baritone declared firmly. There was no disturbance in his voice thus it meant that the decision was unyielding. It was apparent that even with all the unparalleled beauty and charm of Lord Dorian Red Gloria aka Thief Eroica, the decision could not be thwarted. The Earl could not move. 

A long silence fell. It was the Earl’s whisper that broke the silence.

‘Major, what would happen if I untied you now?’

‘I’ll omit hitting you and simply leave this place at once. That’s all.’

‘Then I can’t untie you’

The Earl sighed.

‘I really don’t know why you are so stubborn,’

‘I don’t understand why you are so stubborn, either. I’m sure you won’t have any problem finding a sleeping partner.’

The Earl’s right hand raised and slapped the Major’s cheek. The Earl glared at him with his eyes burning. The Major did not react.

‘I won’t apologise’

‘No need to. I’ve hit you a few times by now but I never once apologised.’

‘You are such a cruel heartless bastard. You don’t have a heart. You probably lost it somewhere whilst on duty.’

Then for the first time the Major altered his facial expression and frowned. His green eyes darkened painfully, just a little, but for certain. The Earl did not let it go unnoticed. He asked in a tight voice.

‘If you still have a heart, what do you want me to do?’

The Major closed his eyes as if to hide his reaction, and slowly answered.

‘Same as before. Float around me.’ 

‘Like a butterfly?’

‘Like a balloon, idiot’

‘That is the biggest concession you can allow me.’

‘Allow you?...No. That is my biggest wish.’

‘Wish? Major, is that…’

The Major opened his eyes and stared at the Earl. The Earl returned the gaze in disbelief. His lips opened as if to ask something but no words came out. The Major understood the unspoken question correctly and provided the Earl an unexpected answer.

‘I will give you my heart, so make do with it.’

The Earl stared at the Major. For a long period he just kept his eyes fixed on him in silence. Gazing, unconsciously he pressed his fist to his heart. From the way his nicely-shaped brows were trembling, maybe he was suffering from a sharp pain there. The Major did not avert his gaze from the Earl. That was his answer.

The Earl eventually sighed and made an expression that looked as if he was laughing through his tears.

‘There is no option for both?’

‘Don’t be greedy, thief’

‘I am not being greedy. I think I know how far I am allowed. Though, this time, I may have gone a little too far.’

‘This is nothing but going too far.’

‘I am showing constraint in my own way. As for that painting too, I did not go stealing to your Schloss and made do with a copy.’

The Earl pointed out the wall on the other side. The Major followed the finger with his eyes. ‘The Man in Purple’ was quietly looking at them both. The Major noticed for the first time then that the face of the portrait was exactly like his.

‘It’s extremely small.’

‘I drew it. Isn’t it pretty good for an amateur?’

‘I don’t really understand it apart from the fact that it looks like me.’

‘It’s because although I wanted to place an order to a forger there was not even a photo of the original. I had to pull it from my memory.’

‘Did you draw remembering my face?’

‘Yes as I thought of you.’

The Major sighed and started rocking the chair using just the strength of his back. The Earl quietly leaned his top half and lay on his chest, and they rocked together. The Major did not protest. A comfortable but tense silence fell, broken only by the sound of the chair rocking and their heartbeats.

It was the Major who broke the silence. ‘In my bedroom, there are times when I think of you before I go to sleep.’

‘And?’

‘I can’t sleep.’

The Earl was no longer surprised.

‘I, too, spent so many sleepless nights thinking about you.’

‘Look for someone else. I am sure there are plenty to choose from.’

‘I want to chew this robust back of your neck to shreds.’ 

Saying so, the Earl traced his tongue down the back of the Major's neck and bit lovingly. The Major closed his eyes and looked as if he was enjoying it. The two remained in silence, with only the chair rocking. The fire at the stove popped.

‘…Did you not say there was something sweet?’

‘I will accompany you if you want to try. I don’t feel like eating but I can eat sweets a little.’

‘I will have a bite. I might start to feel crazy if this goes on.’

The Earl smirked at last, reached his arm and raised the plate from the wagon that had thinly sliced cheesecake. ‘Strawberry, lemon or chocolate. Which one would you like?’

The Major answered.

‘Lemon. Probably it’s the least sweet one.’

The Earl cut the cake using a fork, was about to pick it up with his fingers and but had a second thought. Delivering the small piece of cake that was stuck in the fork to the Major’s mouth, the lips of the man that had just a moment ago uttered sweet, heartless words received that and softly chewed and gulped it down. Holding a fork in his hand, the Earl was just staring at it as if his soul has been destroyed. When the Major asked for more using his eyes, the Earl quietly repeated the same thing. As the fork moved back and forth, the colour of the Earl’s melancholy eyes deepened, and eventually when all the cheesecake was gone, the Earl sighed heavily and placed the fork back on the plate.

‘Aren’t you going to eat?’

‘I don’t feel like it now’

‘Isn’t that the line of the man who has been kidnapped and bound?’

The Earl smiled painfully.

‘Major, before I let you free, may I kiss you?’

‘You won’t do it if I say no?’

The Earl looked down and did not reply.

‘Well?’

‘…I won’t. I don’t want to lose you, Major’

‘Then I will let you. Continue.’

‘Are you serious?’

‘I won’t say it twice.’

The Earl stared at the Major in silence and then shook his head.

‘No. I don’t like this. I don’t want to kiss you like I am forcing it.’

Having said so he stood up, and started untying the leather straps that bound the Major’s arms.

‘There is no fun in forcing you when you are tied up. Don’t run away now I’ve untied you. You are the one who gave me the permission for a kiss.’

Both arms were freed. The Major slowly twisted his wrists and removing his back from the back of the chair cracked his shoulders and neck. Once his legs were freed he stood up slowly, and turned to face the Earl. Whilst standing, both men were about the same height. The Earl leaned forward and moved his face closer, placing his hands on the Major’s shoulders. The Major snorted.

‘My legs are numb after having you sit on my lap. You are indeed heavier than women.’

‘I hate you.’

‘.......’

‘I really hate you.’

‘......’

‘Say something, you blockhead.’ 

‘…Would be easier if I could be one.’

It was at the same time when the Earl caught his breath the Major pulled the Earl’s waist towards him with his left hand. The Earl was caught off guard though even then he did not close his eyes. The right hand that smelt of cigarettes held his chin and they shared a kiss that was almost like biting, devouring his mouth. The Major, holding the Earl’s waist, turned them around and with their lips still locked together they fell with the Earl’s body falling into the rocking chair. The Major inserted his leg between the Earl’s knees, held down the Earl’s body with his own, and sucked hard at the Earl’s tongue. The faint acidity of lemon and the sweet intensity of the kiss were totally in contrast. The Major greedily and thoroughly tasted the Earl’s tongue that was groping inside the Major’s mouth in search for the remnant of the hint of lemon. The Earl lost all inclinations at the surprise that exceeded more than what he’d been looking for as he finally closed his eyes and let go. His body to the rocking chair and his heart to his heartless lover.

But nothing more happened. The lips parted before he knew it. Eventually the Earl felt the warm weight disappear all of a sudden; the solid form that had covered him was gone. The Earl closed his eyes and declared as his body was still rested in the chair.

‘This is the suburb of Cologne. Your car is parked in the driveway of the front entrance. The key is in place.’

Instead of an answer, there was a sound of the wagon next to him being moved. There was a sound of a cork being removed and the delightful scent of the digestif as it was poured into a glass. The Earl kept his eyes closed and enjoyed the sound and the scent. Daydreaming they were in their bedroom now and his lover was preparing for the two of them to quench their thirst after they have just made love.

Perhaps because of the sweetness of that reverie, his lips might have been open dreamily. Out of the blue the matured taste of grappa, with a mellow scent slipped through and onto his tongue. A tongue, no longer tasting of cheesecake but now instead of the digestif, forced itself between the Earl’s lips. It moved around viciously, brushing the back of his teeth and the sensitive part of the top of the inside the mouth. The Earl, closing his eyes, forgot everything once again. 

The kiss ended as suddenly as it started. There was the sound of a snorting ‘hmph’ and then that of footsteps walking away followed by the door. The fire at the fireplace popped again. The chair kept on rocking with the Earl sitting on it with his eyes closed.

* * *

The seasons changed several times. When Major von dem Eberbach passed by that familiar mansion whilst on an official duty, the house was already empty. The gate to the house was open. Peeping through the smoked window, there was no trace of anyone having lived there except for the rocking chair remaining in front of the fireplace. Even the garden looked as if it had been squalid for a long time. All the flowers of the trailing rose intertwined with the patterned iron fence died down and when touched crumbled all too easily. Having witnessed that the Major put his hands containing flower petals into his coat pocket and turned on his heel. Then he took out a packet of cigarettes but with a second thought put it back into his breast pocket. He looked at the house one more time, then sat again in the driving seat and left the place that he will never visit again.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Translation originally posted on http://relishschokolade.blog.fc2.com/blog-entry-92.html


End file.
